carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Baton of Veyron: Reloaded
'''The Baton of Veyron: Reloaded '''is a second series of Chapter II. Plot Synopsis The Series starts after B. Altis' conversation with Uranus & Infernus, Armageddon is looking for something to know how can B. Nov stop attacking them. Exactly, Uranus cames to talk to him. He apologizes for attacking B.Nov to their town because of them but he has an idea to stop it and that is to leave the town immediately. Armageddon prevents them to leave but instead of it to help them since he(Uranus) has a potential to stop B. Nov. However, B. Nov summons 3 Baphomets which it is deeply hard to kill them all. Uranus accepts what Armageddon wants to them so he stays and to help in case B. Nov strikes again. Infernus is packing up to leave but Uranus came to him and say that they will stay here as long as B. Nov still assaulting. Infernus replies that "we are the cause, and the effect is that so the only way to stop it is to leave" Uranus accepts his point and says that "Armageddon calling for help since we are the cause, the effect is to stay and not to leave" When they are both arguing about leaving, CR-V intercepts and warns that if they are planning to leave, the decision is what the lead wants. B. Nov is still finding his father B. Ward, but he saw the junk shop of CR-V which he remembers that CR-V can help to find his father. So he went again to CTC. In the forest near to the Isuzu Truck Corp. Base I, B. Ward is heading to know where does he find CTC. (In the flashback Fall of The Exzylum, B. Ward hears that The Exzylum is heading to the CTC before he escapes against them so he has an idea since CTC is a safe place but he didn't know that B. Nov is in the CTC) Back In the CTC, B. Nov's Baphomets rams the gate and destroying it to find CR-V, Uranus & Infenus quickly defenses up to prevent to enter. B. Nov use a ultimate skill: Gate of Bapphomet (A Bapphomet star form) stunning all around him. Uranus' hands are trying to negate it because of the infection through his Uranium absorption in the body but it takes too long. B. Nov calling out CR-V to fight against him, When B. Nov turn back CR-V leaps right down to B. Nov but the 3 Baphomets defense up and capturing CR-V. CR-V woke up in abandoned factory, B. Nov confronts to him and say that he need his help to find his father B.Ward as long as it takes. CR-V accepts it if he stop to invade again in CTC, B. Nov explains why he invades the CTC wherein he fails to find his father and the exact of it Uranus & Infernus has takenhis path. He adds that if Uranus & Infernus knows where The Exzylum goes, but they neglects and quickly runs over him. CR-V replies that The Exzylum is already taken out by Nitro. When B. Nov clearly said that he wants a battle against him, Veyron shows up and strikes down B.Nov. CR-V shocked that Veyron is alive after being crushed by Bull-Giga, Veyron delivers a message to B. Nov that "No myths are rising, and it is now happening" B. Nov guard himself with his 3 baphomets then skill "Bappho-slashing Trisection" but Veyron quickly dodged and continues to attack the 3 Baphomets around him. CR-V wants to help but he thinks that Veyron can manipulate B.Nov easily. 1 Baphomet rams CR-V out to take advantage to Veyron but B. Nov can't skill Veyron because of it's abilities. Veyron quickly dash out to help CR-V when CR-V skill the Baphomet "CRushing V-Blow" to make it stunned Veyron makes advantage to starts his combo and skill in the end called "Night-Blow" killing 1 Baphomet. When B.Nov rises, he quickly escape and threatened Veyron that it is not gonna be the end. After B. Nov escapes, Veyron is walking along with CR-V way back home, CR-V says that he is amazed that he is alive and he adds that he can still join in Weaponary Force. Veyron neglects it all and says that he is not going to CTC. Veyron reminds CR-V to keep it secret that he is still alive and if he does there is a chance to return Veyron in CTC. While leaving, Veyron saw Ch3r However, they are not familiar to each other but Ch3r warns him that "Baphomets is still existing and if you kill one there will be a one too" Veyron thinks that he has a point about that but it doesn't matter if it happens now. Deaths 1 Baphomet (summoned by B. Nov) Trivia * It is a sequel to the first series Rise of Bapphonov. * It is confirmed that B. Ward is still alive and escape against The Exzylum. * It is confirmed that Veyron is still alive but his status already marked as "Permanently Deceased" but it was changed due to further reasons.